No Day But Today
by doublequartereighthnote
Summary: For the day of silence today, 4/20. Alfred staied silent. He put duct tape over his mouth and had a white bored in hand. The Day of Silence was for Arthur and no one else. R&R, UsUk.


Alfred Jones walked into his first period class with duct tape on his mouth and a white bored in hand. He walked in with a confident stride and his head held high. He proceeded to sit that way as well. Alfred wanted to make a statement, no matter who hated it. And being in a small town in Virginia, a lot of people would hate it.

The duct tape automatically drew attention from his peers, all asking why. No answer came from him.

Finally his teacher's curiosity got the better of him and the educator went up to Alfred. "Boy, why do you have duct tape over your mouth?" Alfred reached into his pocket and took out a small, typed note. It read in simple text: _I am sorry sir and/or ma'am that I will not be speaking today for I am participating in the day of silence. This day is to bring forth attention to the silence faced by lesbian, gay, bisexual, and transgender people and their allies. My deliberate silence echoes that silence which is caused by anti-LGBT bullying, name-calling, and harassment. I believe that ending the silence is the first step toward building awareness and making a commitment to address these injustices. Please think about the voice you are NOT hearing._

The teacher looked up from the paper to the blonde who was sitting and waiting for a response. "Well, son, this is mighty brave of ya." He said to Alfred. The boy nodded and scribbled down onto his bored; _Thank you._

For the next two classes he had he showed the same note to his teachers who did not act so kindly to the cause. He was first sent to the office where Alfred showed the note again then explaining on the white bored he would happily answer any questions by writing them down. He had no punishment. The second tried to take him down but stopped once he saw Alfred's explanation of the events in his class before. With that conclusion, the educator sneered and assigned him a paper of five pages on how a plant grows, due the next day.

Then there were the students. Some supported him; more than he thought would, and others shouted hatful comments and names such as _fag_ and _Dick licker_. In truth they did not hurt Alfred. He was immune to the harsh names and insults. They did not affect him like they had in the years past. The only person he was worried about was his long time crush Arthur Kirkland.

Arthur had moved to America from Britain many years ago. He and Alfred became fast friends. Not long into middle school Alfred had grown feelings for him, though Alfred took up the title of 'bisexual' because of his love of women as well. Then, three years ago Arthur came out to Alfred, the very first of his friends and family. Delighted, Alfred chased Arthur with little means of hiding it. And now the school knew that Arthur homosexual and the Brit was terrorized because of it.

Alfred is doing this to stop it.

When time came for lunch Alfred bolted to the lunch room in order to see Arthur quicker. Once he saw Arthur standing in the middle on the room he ran even faster, down the stairs and face to face with him. He smiled widely under the duct tape.

Arthur took one look at him and groaned. "So the rumors ARE true! Why in the bloody hell are you wearing duct tape over your mouth!" Alfred took out his bored and scribbled; _For you! _The Brit blushed a deep crimson. "F-For me? W-Why?"

Alfred blushed lightly under his tape and started to write, making sure Arthur could read it. When he flipped it over it said; _Because I really like you Arthur… I have for a while. I know you've been getting bullied and this is to stop it. I want to be with you but I don't want you to be tormented for it._

Arthur stared at the black ink on the white surface. Such touching, romantic, _loving _gesture from Alfred for him. It brought him to tears. Being homosexual has been such a struggle for Arthur. From the moment the school caught wind of it his social life was suffocated and made more difficult. He was almost thrown out of school. His parents had to beg and promise there would be no PDA.

Alfred frowned. He never meant to make Arthur cry. The taller blonde reached out and wiped the smaller's tears, a look of sympathy washing over his face. Arthur looked at Alfred for a moment, and then tore the duct tape from his mouth, kissing his with such soft passion. Alfred was extremely shocked at first, but started kissing back.

The kiss was brief but filled with years of repressed love and affection. Arthur looked at Alfred. "I love you, Alfred." Alfred smiled and scribbled down four beautiful words. _I love you too._

"Hey queers, get a room." An angry voice came from the crowd. Alfred looked to Arthur. There was a sting of sadness on his face but then a slow smile replaced it. "Why do you fuck off ass hole?" Arthur said sweetly, pulling Alfred in for yet another kiss.

The caller cringed and ran off, disgusted. But Arthur couldn't care less. For the first time in three years he was happy. In the arms of a man that loved him. It seemed that with Alfred at his side he could ignore and pull through anything. He had a renewed sense of confidence in himself that he didn't even know was in there. He felt protected and important for the first time since he came out.

Alfred smiled at his life. It was finally perfect everything came into place. It went as perfectly as it could have possibly gone. Alfred and Arthur had come together seamlessly. It no wonder why Arthur was STILL in tears. It made Alfred happy that it all happened because of The Day Of Silence.

* * *

**Hey guys~! I know I have five million other stories but this is just a one shot for the day of silence. Its to bring awareness of the Gay, Lesbian, Bisexual, and transgender bullying. You stay quiet for the whole day. I haven't said a word all day and I wanted to spread the word. A bunch of people at me school were doing it. So here you go guys~! Have fun, I know its crap... MAKE SURE YOU STAY QUIET NEXT YEAR!**


End file.
